Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to backing up to trailers by a motor vehicle. There is a lot of frustration and damage caused by people backing into their trailers while trying to back up by themselves.
This invention is directed to backing up devices, which precisely directs the driver in backing up to a trailer that is to be hooked up. It eliminates a lot of the frustrations of trying to line up with the trailer by yourself, along with getting in and out of your vehicle to check the alignment. It also makes getting the device out and putting it away quick and easily with out taking up much space, and can be stored easily in the glove box or any place in the vehicle.